The predominant alkaloid found in commercial tobacco varieties is nicotine, typically accounting for 90-95% of the total alkaloid pool. The remaining alkaloid fraction is comprised primarily of three additional pyridine alkaloids: nornicotine, anabasine, and anatabine. Nornicotine is generated directly from nicotine through the activity of the enzyme nicotine N-demethylase. Nornicotine usually represents less than 5% of the total pyridine alkaloid pool, but through a process termed “conversion,” tobacco plants that initially produce very low amounts of nornicotine give rise to progeny that metabolically “convert” a large percentage of leaf nicotine to nornicotine. In tobacco plants that have genetically converted (termed “converters”), the great majority of nornicotine production occurs during the senescence and curing of the mature leaf (Wernsman and Matzinger (1968) Tob. Sci. 12:226-228). Burley tobaccos are particularly prone to genetic conversion, with rates as high as 20% per generation observed in some cultivars.
During the curing and processing of the tobacco leaf, a portion of the nornicotine is metabolized to the compound N-nitrosonornicotine (NNN), a tobacco-specific nitrosamine (TSNA) that has been asserted to be carcinogenic in laboratory animals (Hecht and Hoffmann (1990) Cancer Surveys 8:273-294; Hoffmann et al. (1994) J. Toxicol. Environ. Health 41:1-52; Hecht (1998) Chem. Res. Toxicol. 11:559-603). In flue-cured tobaccos, TSNAs are found to be predominantly formed through the reaction of alkaloids with the minute amounts of nitrogen oxides present in combustion gases formed by the direct-fired heating systems found in traditional curing barns (Peele and Gentry (1999) “Formation of Tobacco-specific Nitrosamines in Flue-cured Tobacco,” CORESTA Meeting, Agro-Phyto Groups, Suzhou, China). Retrofitting these curing barns with heat-exchangers virtually eliminated the mixing of combustion gases with the curing air and dramatically reduced the formation of TSNAs in tobaccos cured in this manner (Boyette and Hamm (2001) Rec. Adv. Tob. Sci. 27:17-22). In contrast, in the air-cured Burley tobaccos, TSNA formation proceeds primarily through reaction of tobacco alkaloids with nitrite, a process catalyzed by leaf-borne microbes (Bush et al. (2001) Rec. Adv. Tob. Sci. 27:23-46). Thus far, attempts to reduce TSNAs through modification of curing conditions while maintaining acceptable quality standards have not proven to be successful for the air-cured tobaccos.
Aside from serving as a precursor for NNN, recent studies suggest that the nornicotine found in tobacco products may have additional undesirable health consequences. Dickerson and Janda (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99: 15084-15088 demonstrated that nornicotine causes aberrant protein glycation within the cell. Concentrations of nornicotine-modified proteins were found to be much higher in the plasma of smokers compared to nonsmokers. This same study also showed that nornicotine can covalently modify commonly prescribed steroid drugs such as prednisone. Such modifications have the potential of altering both the efficacy and toxicity of these drugs. Furthermore, studies have been reported linking the nornicotine found in tobacco products with age-related macular degeneration, birth defects, and periodontal disease (Brogan et al. (2005) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 102: 10433-10438; Katz et al. (2005) J. Periodontol. 76: 1171-1174).
In Burley tobaccos, a positive correlation has been found between the nornicotine content of the leaf and the amount of NNN that accumulates in the cured product (Bush et al. (2001) Rec. Adv. Tob. Sci, 27:23-46; Shi et al. (2000) Tob. Chem. Res. Conf. 54:Abstract 27). Therefore, strategies that could effectively reduce the nornicotine content of the leaf would not only help ameliorate the potential negative health consequences of the nornicotine per se as described above, but should also concomitantly reduce NNN levels. This correlation was further solidified in the recent study by Lewis et al. (2008) Plant Biotech. J. 6: 346-354 who demonstrated that lowering nornicotine levels using an RNAi transgene construct directed against the CYP82E4v2 gene, which encodes a senescence-induced nicotine demethylase, lead to concomitant reductions in the NNN content of the cured leaf. Although this study demonstrated that transgenic technologies can be used to greatly reduce the nornicotine and NNN content of tobacco, a combination of public perception and intellectual property issues make it very difficult for commercialization of products derived from transgenic plants.
Therefore a great need exists for a means to effectively minimize nornicotine accumulation in tobacco that does not rely on the use of transgenics.